


What's In a Name?

by lunabee34 (Lorraine)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e01 The Magnificent Seven, Humor, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine/pseuds/lunabee34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In a Name?

“Oh god, Sammy. Please.” Dean arches his ass up off the bed and digs his fingers painfully into Sam’s shoulders. “Seriously, Sam. You’re killing me here.”

“No way, Dean. Not until you say it.” Sam breathes warm air onto Dean’s balls, sinks his teeth into the bones of his brother’s hip, licks a teasing stripe up his dick and waits. Dean squirms and moans and cusses Sam and finally, finally, gives in.

“Fine. Will your majesty the Boy King please suck my cock right the fuck now?!”

“That’s more like it.” 

Then Sam sucks him down and Dean can’t complain.


End file.
